Fairy Tail - Amor De Slayer's
by rasengan7872
Summary: Este FanFic esta ubicado después de tártaros, un grupo de magos integrantes de Fairy tail toman una misión que parecía algo fácil pero en el transcurso de la misión encuentran algo que cambiará todo su mundo; un nuevo Slayer (no tan nuevo), una maldicion antigua, la muerte de seres queridos y damas caso sucederan apartir de esta mision.
1. Capitulo 1

En alguna parte de Magnolia, afuera de cierto gremio escandaloso se encontraba un joven peli-negro, este al abrir las puertas del edificio se encuentro con un caus total, mesas quebradas a la mitad, gente peliando aparentemente por incuerencias, sillas volando, gente tirada en el suelo inconsientes, tarros de cerveza saliendo por minuto, bueno un caus adsoluto, el joven ya antes mencionado se trataba de Romeo quien al parecer se encontraba algo serio pero se preguntarán el porque, bueno recientemente en su casa tenía poca privacidad ya que el muy metiche de su padre debes en cuándo se metían a su cuarto en búsqueda de algunas cosas que indicasen que el chico estuviese en malos pasos, claro que Romeo no era el caso pero nunca falta el padre fisgón en una familia, pero en todo caso Romeo había tomado la decisión de mudarse a un pequeño departamento para tener un poco de privacidad en su vida el único problema con eso es que todos los departamentos en Magnolia tenían un alto costo y la única solución era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar y a eso se empezó a dedicar el jonve de hecho había llegado de una misión sencilla.

Romeo: estoy de vuelta - dijo el chico entrando al edificio dirigiéndose hacia la barra de servicio.  
Gremio: ¡bienvenido! - gritaron al unisolo.

Romeo al llegar a la barra le tenia que avisar a Mira que ya había terminado el trabajo, esta estaba limpiando unos tarros de cerveza mientras que Cana estaba tomando su tercer barril de cerveza.

Romeo: Mira-san ya termine el trabajo.

Mira: ara ara Romeo-kun que rápido.

Romeo: Mira-san me gustaría hacer otro trabajo si se puede .

Mira: ara Romeo-kun los únicos trabajos que quedan solo se pueden hacer en equipo.

Romeo: pues bueno le pediré a Natsu-nii que me acompañe.

Cana: Ja no creo que ese idiota te pueda ayudar por ahora - dijo mientras se empinaba lo último que quedaba del barril.

Romeo: ¿que quieres decir con eso Cana-san?

Mira: veras Romeo-kun el equipo de Natsu esta castigado hasta nuevo aviso - el chico se mostró con una cara de duda - veras resulta que en su última misión Natsu, Gray y Erza destruyeron un tercio del puerto de Magnolia y por consecuencia el maestro los castigo.

Romeo: entonces se lo pediré a Levy-san y Gajeel-san

Cana: tampoco cuentes con ellos, esos dos acaban de salir en una cita

Romeo: entonces a Lissana-san y Elfman-san.

Mira: tampoco pueden ellos, Lissana esta enferma al parecer pesco un resfriado, de hecho Evergreen y Elfman la estan cuidando.

Romeo: entonces a Laxus-san.

Cana: lo dudo, ese idiota se fue con el maestro para estar presente en una junta de maestros de gremios.

Romeo: entonces ¿con quien podría ir?.

Bixlow: que tal si yo te acompañó - dijo apareciendo detras del Conbolt.

Romeo: ¿Bixlow-san?, ¿no debería estar con Lissana-san?, dijo después de todo no son novios.

Bixlow: eso me gustaría, pero Elfman no me deja acercarme a ella por eso le pedi a Ever que la cuidara por mi.

Mira: ara ara Romeo-kun pues todo ya quedo resuelto de hecho tengan esta es la última misión que me queda - les entrego un papel - se trata de investigar el interior de una antigua mina de acero, desde hace unos días han salido unos ruidos extraños dentro de ella muchos dicen que se escuchan los lamentos de unos fantasmas y muchos ruidos de maquinaria.

Bixlow: eso suena fácil, ¿de cuanto es la recompensa?.

Mira: de unos 1,750,000 jewels.

Bixlow y Romeo: ¡¿DE CUANTO?! - gritaron al unisolo por la cantidad de dinero.

Romeo: con la mitad eso podría pagar los primeros 3 meses de un departamento.

Bixlow: y yo podría comprarle un buen regalo a Lis.

Romeo: y ¿en donde es la misión Mira-san?

Mira: en una pequeña aldea llama jigoku ( 地獄 - infierno en japones), esta a un dia en tren.

Romeo: Mira-san tomaremos esa misión, Bixlow-san ¿que te parece si partimos ahora?.

Bixlow: me parece perfecto, ya tengo mi maleta hecha - dijo sacando una mochila de tamaño mediano color cafe claro

Cana: ¿tan rápido? - dijo con sorpresa.

Bixlow: yo siempre estoy preparando, hombre precavido vale por 2.

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de los Stratuss._

Elfman: ¡HOMBRE! - grito con entusiasmo.

Evergreen: ¿ahora que bicho te pico?.

Elfman: no lo se pero mi sensor de hombría se activo y senti la necesidad se gritar hombre - guardo silencio durante 1 minuto -¡HOMBRE!.

Evergreen: idiota - dice mientras le da un sape.

Elfman: pero soy tu idiota y ser idiota es ser hombre.

Evergreen: cállate que sino vas a despertar a Lissana - esta apunto a la mencionada que estaba recostada en su cama con un paño húmedo en su frente.

Lissana: Bixlow no seas brusco - hablo dormida - por atrás hazlo por atrás.

Evergreen: me pregunto que estara soñando.

Lissana: Bixlow sigue lambiendome ahi - de pronto su rostro se torno rojo.

Elfman: ¿pero que demonios? - su cara se puso blanca mientras que la de Evergreen se puso roja y con una mirada picara.

Lissana: Bixlow eres un buen perro.

Evergreen: ¡OH POR DIOS! - grito por lo último que había dicho Lissana en sus sueños, lo primero que se le vino a la mente esque habia sacado el mismo gusto masoquista que su hermana.

Lissana: ah que pasa- dijo con un vozteso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Elfman: Li..li..Lissana que estabas soñando..do.

Lissana: ¿eh? Pues estaba soñando que Bix se habia convertido en un perrito durante una misión y que unos piratas me había atrapado con una cuerda de chocolate y que Bix estaba escondido detras de mi mientras lambia la cuerda para poder liberarme aunque al principio la estaba mordiéndo y eso solo la estaba apretando mas- explico con una voz inocente ( que pensaban pervertidos XD ) - ¿por?.

Evergreen: no por nada - suspiro con alivio - vuelve a dormir quieres - la albina se volvió a acostarse.

 _De vuelta en el Gremio._

Romeo: y yo todavía no he desempacado de mi última misión y ni siquiera tuve que utilizar la ropa que empaque para ella, ¿nos vamos ya?.

Bixlow: ¡adelante!, nos vemos luego chicas - los dos se disponían a ir a su misión.

Mira: que les vaya bien chicos - se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Cana: ¿crees que estarán bien? - preguntaba mientras se tomaba otro barril de cerveza.

Mira: si después de todo es una simple mina ¿no?

Y así los dos chicos emprendieron su viaje sin saber lo que iban a encontrar en esa mina.


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos magos ya había llegado a la estación de trenes, el lugar estaba algo vacio.

Bixlow: esto esta muy solo

Romeo: ya lo creo, sera mejor comprar los boletos de una vez - Bixlow asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la taquilla que era atendida por un señor mayor calvo que vestia su uniforme azul marino - Buenas tardes señor me podría dar 2 boletos para jigoku por favor.

Taquillero: seran unos 150 jewels en total - Romeo le entrega el dinero - aquí tiene joven que se la pase bien.

Romeo: gracias - ambos magos se dirigieron unas bancas que estaban desocupadas y tomaron asiento

Bixlow: oye Romeo ¿que piensas hacer con tu mitad del botín?

Romeo: planeaba rentar un departamento para mudarme de la casa de mi padre.

Bixlow: oh entonces planeas hacerte independiente.

Romeo: no es tanto hacerme independiente sino que mi padre aveces se pone a fisgonear mis cosas y se pone a invadir mi privacidad y eso ya me tiene arto.

Bixlow: y ¿porque no hablas con el?

Romeo: ya lo eh intentando pero no me hace caso y además - suspiro con cansancio - hay otra cosa

Bixlow: dejame adivinar ¿hay una chica de por medio no?

Romeo: ¡¿como lo supiste?! - exclamó algo sorprendido por haberle atinado.

Bixlow: lo puedo ver en tu alma, se nota que esta inquieta y confunsa pero a la vez esta alegre esas son claras señales de que estas enamorado de una chica.

Romeo: no pos para que te dijo que no si es si, veras Bixlow-san...

Bixlow: lo del "san" esta de más solo dime Bixlow.

Romeo: bueno como te decía Bixlow ella es hermosa, valiente, inteligente, fuerte, alegre... - iba a continuar pero lo interrumpieron

Bixlow: es peli-azul, como de tu edad, suele peinarse con 2 coletas y si tengo que adivinar otra vez se trata de Wendy. - termino de describir a la que sería su enamorada.

Romeo: si - dijo en un tono de cansancio - es ella, no se como pero ella me flecho.

Bixlow: mira ahí viene el Tren - dijo mientras apuntaba hacía la locomotora que se estaba deteniendo.

Después de que la locomotora se detuviera un montón de personas empezaron a salir de esta en menos de un minuto.

Maquinista: todos abordo siguiente parada estación **kykowuani,** estación **Macongo,** estación **jigoku** y parada final estación **Nueva Mombasa.**

Romeo: muy bien ese es nuestro tren, vamos a abordarlo.

Los dos magos se subieron a la -segun Natsu- máquina demoníaca del averno, el tren parecía algo vacio así que tomaron la primera cabina que encontraron desocupada, los dos estaban algo cansados así que se sentaron uno enfrente del otro dispuestos a dormir hasta que llegaran a su destino, no sin antes terminar su conversación sobre los sentimientos de azabache.

Bixlow: bueno ¿en que nos quedamos?.

Romeo: la verdad nose como actuar cuando estoy alado de ella, me pongo algo nervioso siento que en cualquier momento voy acometer alguna estupidez y ella no se fijara en mi. - su rostro se empezó a cubrir con el flequillo de su pelo tapando sus ojos solo mostrando una sombra en el lugar donde se suponía que deberían de estar.

Bixlow: vamos no seas tan derrotista, no crees que ella podría sentir lo mismo que tu dijo el amor aveces es difícil de comprender.

Romeo: no lo se tal vez si sienta lo mismo que yo pero tengo miedo de preguntárselo.

Bixlow: mira niño te diré algo - este se empezó a quitar su careta estilo mediobal, su mirada se desvío hacia el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana del tren - yo antes pensaba igual que tu con respecto a Lissana, es mas casi estaba seguro que ella no sentia lo mismo por mi, te acuerdas de que muchos creían que ella estaba enamoradade Natsu - el Conbolt asintió con la cabeza - yo también lo creía pero un día paso loque paso...

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Narra Bixlow**

Me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio bebiendo mi segundo tarro de cerveza, el día había estado tranquilo puesto que casi no habia nadie ya que hoy todos decidieron irse a la playa a festejar el inicio del verano, pero habíamos algunos que optamos por quedarnos a leer un libro, estar platicando tranquilamente y entre otras cosas, entre los que se quedaron se encontraba Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, Azuka y entre otros miembros que no destacaban mucho peor habia una persona que en especial me llamaba mucho la atención, se trataba de Lissana, esa mujer de cabellos plateados y poseedora de una mirada de color azul que me hipnotizaba, yo tengo la habilidad de ver las almas de las personas cuando yo quisiera pero la de ella nunca, ella es valiente, hermosa, inteligente y demas atributos que la hacían perfecta según yo pero eso no tienia importancia porque se decia que ella tenía la vista fijada en Natsu el DS de fuego relampagueante de primera generación, como iba a competir yo contra eso, era frustrante no poder estar con ella, ya me había acabado de tomar mi bebida y nose si es por el alcohol en mi sistema o porque ya estaba arto de suprimir mis sentimientos hacia ella pero mi determinación era absoluta me le iba a confesar a esa albina. Me encamine hacia la barra de bebidas en donde se encontraba, ella estaba sacudiendo una botellas con polvo de los exividores que estaban detras de ella.

Bixlow: o-oye Lissana - llame su atención - ¿p-podría hablar contigo detras del gremio? necesito decirte algo muy importante para mi - dije algo nervioso, gracias a Malvis que tenía mi careta puesta porque lo mas seguro mi rostro esta rojo. _**(Nota: aquí decimos "Gracias a Malvis" de envés de "Gracias a Di***".)**_

Lissana: c-claro Bixlow, voy en un m-minuto - parecía algo sospechosa y con un pequeño pero notable sonrojo en sus adorables cachetes.

Bixlow: d-deacuerdo te espero atrás - trate de alejarme caminando lo mas tranquilo posible dirigiéndome hacia el patio del gremio.

Maldita sea estaba nervioso y después de ver ese adorable color rojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver mas hermosa no me ayudaba mucho espere serca de unos 2 minutos esta que ella llegó, aun tenia ese adorable sonrrojo en su rostro peor parecía ¿nerviosa?, no lo entendía ¿porque estaba nerviosa si solo iba hablar conmigo?.

Lissana: la-lamento hacerte esperar - dijo dirigiendo su mira hacia abajo evitando encontrarse con la mía.

Bixlow: n-no te preocupes jeje - trate de reír un poco para lidiar con mi nerviosismo - me preguntaba si podría preguntarte algo - esta asintió con la cabeza aun mirando hacia abajo tratando de ocultar algo - ¿a ti te g-gusta alguien? - ¡listo ya lo dije! no hay vuelta atrás, ella levantó su mirada hacia mi mostrando un gran sonrojo en todo su rostro.

Lissana: ¿p-porque p-preguntas e-eso? - ¡maldita sea! no me la esta poniendo fácil con esa mirada suya.

Bixlow: b-bueno yo... - _¡al carajo todo!_ \- yo pues - " _solo se vive una vez_ " pense - ¡TU ME GUSTAS! - exclamé, ya no me lo pedía callar sentí que un peso se elevaba de mi, la expresión de Lissana era de asombro y su rostro estaba apunto de ganarle al color carmesí del cabello de Erza, sus ojos parecía que empezarían a llorar.

Lissana: Bix-Bixlow y-yo..y-yo - estaba apunto de decirme algo pero lo mas seguro es que me rechazará pero al menos me liberé de estos emociones que oprimian mi corazón - ¡TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS BIXLOW!.

 **Narra X ( osease yo )**

En ese instante la oji-azul se abalanzó sobre el peli-azul en un cálido abrazo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del oji-verde ocultando su rostro por su nerviosismo, mientras que Bixlow estaba procesando lo que le había dicho, le tomó un minuto entenderlo, procesarlo, analizarlo y darse un pellizco en el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba dormido.

Bixlow: E-estas se-segura - tenía que asegurarme.

Lissana: s-si desde ha-hace unos a-años - aumento el agarre de su abrazo - pe-pero no tenia el valor de...

Fue interrumpida por el brazo derecho del mago correspondiendo el abrazo y eso no fue todo, con el brazo izquierdo levantó el mentón de la albina para poder verla a los ojos y juntar sus labios en un tierno y sencillo beso pero que estaba cargado con todas las emociones que tenía guardadas, mientras que la maga estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico que la abrazaba pero correspondió el beso, ambos se besaban demostrando los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, al principio fue un beso algo torpe por la falta de experiencia de ambos pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo el beso subió de nivel, al cabo de unos 2 minutos ambos se separaron sonrojados y algo apenados.

Bixlow: En-entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi no-novia? - el mago todavía seguía nervioso.

Lissana: ¡S-SI! - esta volvió a aumentar el agarre del abrazo.

 _ **Fin Flash back.**_

Bixlow: y eso fue lo que paso, yo estaba igual que tu de indeciso entre confesarme o no y ya vez lo que paso, ella sentía lo mismo que yo pero no fue hasta que me le declare - este volvió a poner su mira al azabache que estaba escuchando atentamente y razonando lo que le decían - deberías hacer lo mismo al fin y al cabo podria pasarte lo mismo que me paso pero también debes de estar preparado para lo peor - termino de aconsejar poniéndose la careta estilo mediobal de nuevo en su lugar.

Romeo: tal vez tengas razón - suspiro cansado - pero nose que pensar.

Bixlow: consúltalo con la almohada, ya es tarde deberíamos dormir un poco se te nota algo cansado - este se levantó de su asiento - yo iré ah avisarle al encargado que nos despierten cuando lleguemos al pueblo tu trata de dormir un poco, ya vuelvo - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de su cúbico.

El Conbolt por su parte decidió aceptar el consejo de su compañero temporal y dormir un poco puesto que le había leído la mente, el se encontraba cansado.

Romeo: me pregunto si tendrá razón - fue lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de quedar dormido. 

_**Gracias por leer este FanFic, se agradece las estrellas y los comentarios, de paso les agradecería que se pasarán a leer mi otro FanFic "¿**_ Fairy Evil _ **?" de RoWen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

El los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del tren alumbrando el rostro del joven mago de fuego demostrando que el sol ya había salido anunciando un nuevo día.

Megáfono del tren: atención a todos los pasajeros - hablo el Maquinista por el megáfono - estamos apunto de llegar a la estación jigoku, por favor de alisten sus pertenecias.

Después del anuncio los 2 magos se despertaron lentamente, con algo de pereza tomaron sus mochilas con sus ropas que estaban en la parte de arriba de sus asientos,

Bixlow: y Romeo, ¿como dormiste anoche? - toman su mochila y sentándose.

Romeo: pues bien supongo y tu - dijo mientras se estiraba el cuerpo.

Bixlow: pues no me puedo quejar, aunque la cama de Lis es mas cómoda que este sillón.

Romeo: Bixlow no me di-digas que usted y Li-lissana-san, bueno usted ya sabe - Bixlow lo miró confundido - us-usted ya sabe "eso".

Bixlow: ¿"eso" que? - se quedo pensando hasta que... - ¡OH! no no no no no, no es lo que crees - agitaba las manos en señal de negativa a los pensamientos del chico mientras lo negaba múltiples veces verbalmente - solo me quede una vez en su casa pero era porque me sentía mal y Mirajane y Lis me insistieron en que me recostara para descansar y Lis me ofreció su cama - explico - te imaginas que pasaría si Mira se enterará que allá hecho "eso" con su hermana.

Los dos magos empezaron a imaginar esa escena...

Escena alocada creada por la retorcida mente del escritor :3

Mira: ¡¿QUE TU QUÉ?! - un aura asesina empieza a emanar de ella.

Lissana: calmate Mira-nee no es para tanto - trataba de tranquilizarla - ambos lo queríamos.

Mira: ¡Oh no de esta no se escapa! - y al instante activa su Satan Soul - ¡Vaz a morir desgraciado de mierda! - esta se empezó a a acercarse al peli-azul.

Bixlow: p-por favor Mi-mira-san calmese, le pro-prometo que me are responsable - este empezó a retroceder conforme la albina mayor se acercaba hasta que chocó con algo enorme con su espalda.

Elfman: oh si claro que lo aras - este chocaba sus nudillos contra la palma de sus manos asiendo resonar un crujido por tronar sus huesos asiendo entender sus intenciones hostiles encontrar de su posible futura difunta humanidad - lo que hiciste no es de hombres.

Cana: Bixlow solo te diré esto - le dio un sorbo a su sake - ¡Run Bitch Run!.

Acto siguiente los dos Stratuss mayores se lanzaron con intenciones violentas hacia su ser.

Fin de la Escena alocada creada por la retorcida mente del escritor :3

Ambos magos sintieron un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, en especial Bixlow que también empezó a sudar frio de los nervios provocados por imaginarse lo que los Stratuss le arian si el tomase la pureza de su hermana.

Romeo: (pensamiento) _pobre de Bixlow de seguro lo castrarian si tan sólo lo intentase hacer algo con su novia -_ bueno cambiemos de tema, tu que crees que sea lo que esta pasando en la mina.

Bixlow: bueno según mi experiencia podrían ser muchas cosas, podrán ser un animal herido, unos niños jugandoles una broma al los aldeanos, una pareja de enamorados cachondos.

Romeo: pero en el cartel dice que se escuchan ruidos de maquinaria.

Bixlow: entonces unos ladrones ocultándose, posiblemente unos bandidos pero en el peor de los casos un gremio oscuro buscando algo.

Romeo: si ese fuera el caso ¿que haríamos?.

Bixlow: bueno en todo caso Romeo tendríamos que retirarnos, no podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentarse con ellos, podrían superarnos en número o involucrar a los civiles.

El tren se detuvo, ambos magos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al pasillo del vagón, al llegar a la salida del mismo los dos pudieron ver el hermoso lugar que era la aldea jigoku, era un lugar montañoso y lleno de vegetación variada, una hermosa cascada sobresaliente se hacía notar con el fuerte sonido del agua cayendo desde una gran altura, en una de las montañas se apreciaba una antena de comunicación enorme.

?: discupen jóvenes - ambos magos se voltearon al darse cuenta que trataban de llamar su atención, topandose con un señor de como de unos 37 años peli-anaranjado mas o menos alto, vestia una camisa azul marino con un estampado de flores tropicales de diferentes colores y unos shorts color crema junto con unas sandalias marrones - de casualidad ¿ustedes son los magos que vinieron de Fairy Tail?.

Romeo: si venimos de Fairy Tail

?: que alivio verán me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y soy el jefe de esta pequeña aldea - hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

Bixlow: bueno el de aquí - señalando a Romeo - es mi compañero Romeo Conbolt y yo soy Bixlow.

Ichigo: es un gusto conocerlos, por favor acompañen me a mi casa ahi les explicaré mejor el trabajo.

Los los dos magos empezaron a seguir al jefe por un sendero que se desviaba del camino principal que llevaba a la aldea, el sendero los condujo hacia una pequeña colina que no estaba muy alejada del lugar, los tres llegaron a una casa de dos plantas color blanco rodeada por una cerca de madera que abarcaba todo el perímetro, tenia un pequeño jardín con una gran cantidad de flores de diferentes colores, en una parte del jardín sobresalía una cabellera anaranjada, se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba tener la misma edad que el jefe de la aldea.

Ichigo: Orihime cariño ya llegue - anuncio el jefe llamando su atención, los tres empezaron a entrar por una pequeña puerta de madera que estaba en la cerca.

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun que bueno que llegaste, la comida ya esta lista - en eso se da cuenta de la presencia de las dos personas que estaban detras del peli-anaranjado - hola buenos días - saludo alegremente levantándose del suelo en donde se encontraba.

Ichigo: déjenme presentarles a mi esposa, ella es Inoe Orihime

Orihime: es un placer conocerlos - la peli-anaranjada hizo una reverencia leve, la mujer vestia un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de sus rodillas y sin mencionar su voluptuoso cuerpo de infarto ya que la dama portaba un parde atributos destacables.

Ichigo: querida ellos son los magos que vinieron de Fairy Tail a prestarnos sus servicios.

Romeo: Buenos días, el es mi compañero Bixlow y yo soy Romeo Conbolt, encantados de conocerle.

Orihime: el placer es todo mío, por favor pasen.

Todos entraron a la residencia Kurosaki, el lugar no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño era acogedor, el piso era de madera color caoba inglés, las paredes era color crema adornadas con un gran número de fotos y retratos enmarcados en cuadros de madera de color chocolate, en ellos se encontraban lo que perecia los momentos mas significativos de la pareja, desde su matrimonio hasta lo que parecía sus vacaciones en la playa, los muebles parecían rústicos pero semi nuevos, todos se dirigieron a lo que parecía el comedor donde yacía una caserola tapada pero por lo que podían oler se trataba de Ramen de res que podía olerse a metros de distancia, la pareja tomaron asiento mientras que los dos invitados se quedaron de pie enfrente de ellos.

Ichigo: ¿aque están esperando? tomen asiento y acompañenos, mi esposa hizo suficiente para todos.

Romeo: bueno si no es mucha molestia - ambos magos tomaron asiento y la señora de la casa empezó a servir la comida.

Bixlow: y dígame Ichigo-dono ¿Que es exactamente lo que se escucha en la mina?, según el pedido dice que se escuchan lamentos de fantasmas y maquinaria, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podía ser?.

Ichigo: ciertamente no, la verdad es que la mina es muy profunda asi que nadie sea aventurado mas alla de unos 5 mts, aunque lo de los fantasmas creo que es una farsa.

Romeo: ¿por cree eso? y por cierto qur era lo que producía la mina antes.

Orihime: pues antes era una mina de carbón pero cuando los mineros llegaron a los 35 mts la mina dejo de producir el mineral y la mina se cerró - estaba sirviendo el último tazón de comida.

Ichigo: actualmente la aldea quiere construir una carretera hacia Magnolia pero para eso teníamos atravesar la montaña pero con lo que esta pasando nadie quiere trabajar cerca de la mina.

Orihime: bueno ya es suficiente de platica empecemos a comer - los ambos magos vieron su tazón de comida y lo que ellos pensaron que era Ramen de res era un caldo blancusco con algunos puntos negros y morados flotando en el - hoy hice sopa de alcaparras con jalea de frijol y trozos de mango estrella directos de Álvarez, que lo disfruten.

Tanto como Bixlow y Romeo se miraron entre si, estaba claro que eso no era comestible pero ambos chicos hicieron pleno uso de su fuerza de voluntad y hicieron lo imposible, lo comieron hasta dejar el plató limpio.

Ichigo: ¡vaya si tenían hambre! - el jefe se quedo sorprendido - si quieren pueden repetir - este ya había también terminado su plato justo después que su esposa.

Romeo: gracias pero no gracias - hablo por los dos - no acostumbramos comer mucho antes de una misión.

Ichigo: bueno cariño nos tenemos que retirar - levantándose de su asiento cuya acción fue copiada por los dos magos - llevare a nuestro invitados hacia la mina para que puedan hacer su trabajo.

Orihime: bueno solo ... tengan cuidado - se levanta de su silla y le planta un beso a su esposo despidiéndose la peli-anaranjada

Los tres se retiraron del ahí, el Jefe de la aldea los guió hacia la mina, el camino fue corto puesto que la aldea era pequeña, había uno que otro negocio de diferentes índoles, las casas eran pintorescas y todas tenían un jardín casi idéntico que el de la esposa del jefe, los niños jugaban muy energéticos y alegremente sin preocupaciones, los adultos saludaban al peli-anaranjado rápidamente puesto que todos estaban ocupadosen sus labores diarios, en cuestión de minutos llegaron donde se encontraba la entrada de aquella mina abandonada, la entidad consistía enlo que parecía la entrada de una cueva común y corriente si no fuera por las vías de vajon que salían de la misma mina.

Ichigo: bien señores aquí esta la entrada de la mina "El Noruego" - les entrego una papel doblado - aquí esta el mapa del interior.

Romeo: bueno pos si esta un poco oscura - dijo asomándose al interior del lugar.

Bixlow: bueno Ichigo-dono de aquí en adelante nosotros continuamos solos.

Ichigo: bueno pos les deseo suerte - se despidió de ellos con una pose de saludo militar al exagerado.

Bixlow: muy bien basta de charlas vamos a trabajar - dijo el espiritista dándose media vuelta.

Los dos magos se adentraron a la mina sin saber lo queles esperaba.


End file.
